No Sleep for the restless
by LivAndLetDie
Summary: AU Blaine is an arrogant rich kid who can't tell anyone he's gay. And while Kurt has been putting up with it and having sex with him for almost 2 years, he vows that he will never let Blaine get too close. WARNING: Rate M for a reason!
1. No Rest For The Weary

**Another AU. In this one both Blaine and Kurt are in Dalton, but that's about where the similarities end. Read to find out the rest of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Sleep for the Restless<strong>

**by LivAndLetDie**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt got his shower gel, shampoo, towel and skin care products out of his bag before making his way out the door. He carefully took one more look around his Dalton dorm room, making sure that he was not forgetting anything that he needed for his before sleep routine.

Kurt's roommate, Nick, was already asleep. It was close to end of the school year, meaning it was time for finals. Kurt had a math exam early tomorrow so he had spent last eight hours rereading all of his notes, solving math problems he that had difficulties with and reading theory books. It was important for him to pass this test, he couldn't slack off. Kurt's dad could not afford to send his son to Dalton if he didn't have this academic scholarship. He had to get top scores in all of his exams or he wouldn't be able to return to Dalton next year. In that case, it would be goodbye Dalton and hello McKinley High school, his own personal miniature hell.

Yes, a lot of teenagers complained about how horrible high school was but not many of them had gone through things Kurt had.

The name calling had started even before high school, but it just got worse when he got there. During his freshman year, Kurt had to deal with random people who didn't even know him calling him 'fag,' and 'queer' every day. Kurt was pushed in lockers, tossed in garbage and 'accidentally' thrown food at. That was even before he officially came out.

An accident – Kurt was so sick of hearing that word! Even if he complained to teachers, no one ever listened. Everything that happened was labeled as an accident. It was _an accident_, when someone put an open Cola bottle in his bag, ruining all of his books and notes. It was _an accident_, when Kurt was locked inside PE's storage room for hours after some of the jocks had made rude comments about 'not wanting to change in the same room as the queer'. It was _an accident_, when Kurt was tripped down the stairs and broke his wrist.

After that, his dad started to notice these things too. Before that he managed to hide any physical evidence. Kurt washed his own clothes, (he told his dad that it was because he didn't trust him with his designer outfits. In reality, he just didn't want dad finding the food, dirt, and even urine (from pee balloons that were thrown at him) stained clothes) and he never asked for any help applying ointments to his bruises.

But there were some things he just couldn't hide, like the offensive words that ware spray painted on their front doors during night.

On one cold Saturday afternoon in January, while Kurt was still a freshman, his dad sat him down in their living room and asked about everything that was going on. Kurt had been unwilling to tell him anything. He had lied so successfully for so long that it felt almost natural to say that everything was just fine.

_Fine_ - another hated word of his.

Kurt's dad was everything for him, they only had each other. That's why he didn't want to say anything. Kurt was ashamed for everything that had happened and he didn't want to tell that to his dad, who had been a popular student and a linebacker in his days. Kurt felt like a failure, because he couldn't even make a single friend, while his dad was so loved by everyone. Most of all, he didn't want to make his dad feel ashamed about Kurt.

He should have known better, because, when Kurt broke down in tears and told his father everything, Burt just held him and listened to his son. After that it was decided that Kurt would go to a different school starting his sophomore year.

And that's how they found Dalton – a safe school, where everyone dresses, lives and was treated the same. At first it seemed very depressing, but then Kurt realized that this was what he always wanted. There were no jocks, no popular cheerleaders and no geeks. You were either liked for who _you _are or not. In a place where everyone was judged after their character, Kurt finally felt like home.

He had signed up for a scholarship and surprisingly he got it. The scholarship paid for his schooling, dormitory room, books, uniforms, and even his cafeteria food.

Kurt had transferred almost two years ago. There was the good (his friends), the bad (difficult classes), and the ugly (which Kurt refused to think too much about), but all in all he wasn't complaining.

Kurt spent all evening on his bed surrounded with books, notes and a laptop. His eyes were burning and his head felt like it would explode any minute now if he didn't rest. Nick also spent the evening preparing for his history exam, but he gave up around midnight (''If I don't know it now, I never will. Besides, it's history. If I ever actually go to Europe then I will buy a book about its history. What's the point to be prepared for something like that before the time?'' he had said.) and called it a night. That was nearly three hours ago.

The dorms were really silent, of course no one was up at 3AM. At least Kurt would be able to use showers in peace and quiet. You would think that as a gay teenage boy he would enjoy sharing showers with others, but that couldn't be further from truth. When boys were showering together they were usually being loud and yelling at each other. Shampoo bottles were thrown around and a day was not complete with at least one wet towel fight. Also, it was almost painful to watch how many of them thought that a simple bar of soup could be used as a skin care product. Had they never heard of pH level or proper moisturizing?

Kurt closed his dorm room's doors behind him as quietly as possible and tip toed down the hall. He didn't want to risk waking anyone up. As predicted, showers were empty. If usually the air was warm and very humid from steam, it was almost cold right now. Kurt took off his t-shirt, sweet pants and socks, his toes curling on the cold tiles. He put everything down on the bench next to sinks and walked to nearest shower stall. There was a tiled wall separating the room with shower stalls and other room that held sinks, a large mirror, benches and few hangers for students' clothes and belongings. The shower room itself was nothing impressive. There were twelve showerheads separated from sides with plastic walls that reached chest high.

The water was cold at first and he had to wait nearly for two minutes before it heated up. He really started to see the downside of showering this late at night.

Kurt was lathering up his hair for the second time when he heard a door opening. Someone was whistling quietly and shuffling inside. Kurt heard the sound of clothes and other things hitting the bench, so it must have been another student. He was not the only crazy one who had stayed up this late to study after all.

A few seconds later the identity of the other occupant was revealed – Blaine. Fucking. Anderson. strutted inside the shower room, completely naked, and smirked when he saw that Kurt was there.

Remember the good, the bad and the ugly? Well this is the ugly.

''Well, well, '' he said, ''I will have to start showering around this time more often if this is the company I get.''

''Maybe you should just start showering more often, period. Usually your stench makes my eyes water,'' Kurt shot back and turned to face the wall.

''Oh you wound me, Hummel,'' Blaine said in a dramatic voice. ''That's the best you've got, insulting my body odor? How very kindergarten of you. Do you want to see who can spit further too?''

Kurt continued to ignore Anderson, he was not worth his precious time. It was already late and he had to get up early for his exam. He could not take his test without sleeping for at least four hours or he would be completely useless otherwise. He needed to finish up as quickly as possible, get out of shower and back to his room.

Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine's body pressing up against his, his arms wrapped around Kurt's torso. Blaine pressed a small kiss to Kurt's shoulder, then neck and finally his earlobe. He whispered in his ear, puffing a warm breath of air, ''Then again, you'll probably lose anyways. I already know you like to swallow.''

Kurt could feel that Blaine was already hard, pressed against his ass. Kurt stepped closer to the wall, completely ignoring Anderson's advances.

Kurt was a smart boy and he had to learn from his mistakes.

''Come on, Kurt! Stop being such a drag,'' Blaine challenged.

''We are not doing this,'' Kurt said, trying to convince Blaine and himself.

Blaine's arm sneaked around Kurt's waist and then trailed down. His hand touched Kurt's already half hard cock and he lightly stroked it. ''Oh, I think we already are,'' Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Blaine started to kiss down Kurt's long, smooth neck, knowing from previous experience exactly where to press his lips and where to nip lightly. Sure enough, Kurt was completely boneless in his hands before he even reached the boy's shoulders.

''I have math exam tomorrow,'' Kurt half said half moaned, trying to remember why this was a bad idea. ''And so do you.''

''Perkin's a complete pushover. If I fail, I'll just make a call to my dad, who will make a call to principal and everything will be okay,'' Blaine told him while he was paying attention to Kurt's left shoulder. The hickey there was starting to fade, he had to take care of that. His right hand was still slowly working Kurt, moving up and down his length in slow but firm strokes, just like he knew Kurt liked it.

''Yeah, but I can't do the same. I'm on scholarship,'' Kurt reminded him. He reached down to take Blaine's hand away from him, but the other boy didn't let go.

''You won't fail, but, if you do, I'll take care of it too,'' Blaine said and intertwined their fingers. Now they were both stroking Kurt, Blaine moving both of their hands.

''The lifestyle of the rich and infamous,'' Kurt murmured giving in. Next time.

Next time he'll push Blaine away.

Blaine suddenly spun him around and dropped to his knees on the titled floor. Blaine didn't hesitate for a moment. His warm mouth wrapped around the head of Kurt's cock as his fingers gently tugged and rolled his balls.

When he was used to a feeling of Kurt, he lowered his mouth further down the flesh that was warm and wet from the shower and made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a grunt. Blaine had made some progress since the first time he had done this to Kurt (even the first time he had done this at all), but still there were few inches he couldn't get in his mouth. Kurt was longer in length than he was, but not as thick. He wrapped his arm around everything he couldn't get in his mouth.

Blaine wasn't too worried, he knew that he would get more opportunities to practice some more.

Kurt's right hand was wrapped in Blaine's thick, wet curls. He was holding Blaine tightly, almost pulling his hair out, but not pushing down. Blaine had always encouraged Kurt to be more forceful. He liked it when the other boy didn't hold back, but Kurt was always hesitant. He was too afraid to step over his boundaries or do something Blaine didn't like.

Also, Kurt didn't have to hold Blaine's head and fuck his mouth to feel like he was in control. Just the situation alone – high and mighty Blaine Anderson on his knees, sucking him off in empty shower room gave him a thrill.

Kurt felt teeth graze his cock and he tugged on Blaine's hair a little harder in warning. Blaine was looking up at him. He sometimes did things like that just to see Kurt's reaction. He wanted to make Kurt angry or annoyed, both were fine. As a response, Blaine tightened his lips around Kurt's cock.

Blaine was increasing the pace of his mouth, sliding up and down Kurt's length, knowing that the other boy was close to his climax. Kurt's hand was guiding him in the pace he liked and Blaine was happy to follow.

''Mhmmm…close,'' Kurt moaned, warning Blaine. He tried to pull out of Blaine's warm mouth, but Blaine didn't let him.

Blaine's hand was massaging Kurt's balls. He could feel the tightness there and squeezed gently a few times. Suddenly, Kurt hoarsely shouted Blaine's name, the sound resonating in empty shower room. Blaine tasted the bitter and tangy taste of semen, which he didn't particularly like it but it wasn't too bad.

It was Kurt.

Kurt fell in a boneless heap against the wall, his legs not even supporting his own weight. Water was still beating over him, small droplets dripping from his hair and into his eyes. He hadn't even realized how tense he was as he felt all of his muscles relaxing. He was now eye level with Blaine, who licked his now cherry red lips with a wicked smirk.

''Come on,'' he said. ''Don't fall asleep on me now, Hummel.''

Kurt leaned closer to Blaine and wrapped his own hand around Blaine's cock. He did have to repay a favor.

Blaine was still kneeling but the position didn't bother Kurt. He just pushed Blaine's upper body further back to make more space, and took Blaine in his mouth.

Blowjobs had always been something that Kurt was better at. The first time Blaine had gone down on him he was gagging every two seconds, trying to go too deep. It took him a long time to find a rhythm or to learn how to cover his teeth. Unlike Blaine, Kurt had almost been a natural.

He took him as deep in his mouth as their position allowed. He instantly started a fast rhythm, sucking hard and running his hands up and down Blaine's upper leg. Kurt occasionally pulled back, so that only Blaine's head remained in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it.

Kurt could sense that Blaine was close. He knew that Blaine had especially sensitive knees, so he ran his fingertips over them, pressing down while he took all of Blaine's length in his mouth and sucked hard.

Sure enough, that was enough for Blaine to reach his climax. He didn't even bother to warn Kurt or to pull back.

Kurt leaned back to look at Blaine, who was still dazed and trembling slightly. He decided to get up, but Blaine's hand wrapped around his wrist and didn't let him.

Blaine leaned in for a kiss. Kurt responded for a moment but kept it brief. He pulled back and turned his head away when he felt Blaine's tongue trying to enter his mouth.

Kurt got up and started to look for his things. Somehow he had knocked his almost full shower gel bottle over and it was leaking, he recapped it. The shower was still running so he turned it off.

''There's an end of the year party at my place. You should come,'' Blaine told him, also getting up.

''No thanks, I will be busy,'' Kurt told him.

''I didn't even tell you when it is,'' Blaine pointed out.

''Blaine,'' Kurt sighed. Why was Blaine always complicating things? ''You know that I will tell you exactly the same thing I always tell you, so why do you keep on asking?''

''Man's got to try,'' Blaine explained.

''Man has to learn to sometimes just give it a rest…I have to get back to my room. It's late. I'll see you in math tomorrow, that is, if you even decide to show up, '' Kurt said, stepping around Blaine. He almost ran out of shower room.

''Will you say hi to me?'' Blaine asked. He wasn't being serious, he knew the answer to that question perfectly well.

''No,'' Kurt called back. They never said hi. They exchanged insults, sometimes yelled and just annoyed the hell out of each other, but they never said hi.

The scholarship student and the most popular guy in the school.

He quickly pulled on fresh pair of boxers and a plain t-shirt. Kurt didn't even bother with his moisturizing, he didn't even clean his teeth, he had to get out of here quickly. (He vowed to pay extra attention to skin care tomorrow to compensate for tonight.)

Kurt walked back to his dorm room, looking up for a moment to once again read the sign which was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the hallway. In bold letters it said 'Anderson Hall'.

He quietly tip toed back in his room, where Nick was still snoring in his bed. Kurt's canary cage was covered with a thick cover that Kurt had handmade himself. He knew that Pavarotti was sleeping too and that he shouldn't bother the bird now, or else he won't be able to go to sleep at all, forced to listen to Pavarotti's never ending chirping.

Kurt checked again if he had set his alarm clock, and crawled under his covers, pulling his duvet around his head. He was so sleepy and tired. His day had been exhausting but Kurt's encounter with Blaine had only added to that.

…The only good thing was that he was more relaxed now.

…stupid Anderson.

…He had to concentrate on his test…

…so sleepy…math...

…dad couldn't pay…sleep…square root…he needed his scholarship…

…Benjamin Anderson Scholarship for Dalton Academy's students…

…sleep now...

…

* * *

><p><strong>Beted by <strong>tillthetearsstopfalling<strong> I have to thank her for making this story make sense**

**So…yes. I have nothing to say about this.**

**REVIEWS are like oxygen for me and I have no one who could give me a CPR, if I don't breathe so…**

**You know what's the right thing to do.**


	2. Fool me twice, shame on me!

**You might have noticed that I made some changes. When this was a oneshot, it was called ''No sleep for the Restless, No Rest for the Weary''. I decided to shorten it to just ''No Sleep For the Restless''. It was that or ''The fanfiction that was previously known as the ''No sleep for the Restless, No Rest for the Weary''''**

_**Flashbacks are in italics.**_

* * *

><p><strong>No Sleep For the Restless<strong>

**by LivAndLetDie**

**Chapter 2**

**22 months ago:**

_Tink-Tink-Tink.  
><em>

_Who would have thought that a sound of silver cutlery hitting a crystal glass could be so loud? The twelve people who were sitting around the long mahogany table immediately quieted down and turned to face the man at the end of the table as he stood up. _

''_I would like to say something before we start this delicious meal. First of all, I'm glad that you all could come here today. It's been a long time tradition started by my grandfather Benjamin Anderson to have a dinner with all of Anderson scholarship students and their families before the start of the new school year.''_

_Kurt, who was sitting next to his father, couldn't help but smile. This was it. He had gotten the letter saying that he will receive Benjamin Anderson Scholarship a week ago, but it only fully registered in his mind just now. All those recommendation letters, essays and two interviews had paid off. He was sitting in a beautiful dining room that was bathed in a soft light, cast from crystal chandelier. Burt was sitting on his left side, dressed in his best suit and a tie that belonged to Kurt, but he had insisted that his dad had to wear it, and that he will be the one tying the Windsor knot. When it came to fashion, Burt was not allowed to argue. Without Kurt and Burt, there were boys named Robert and Paul with their parents and another boy, Jeff, with his grandmother. At the end of the table sat Mr. Anderson with his wife on his right side and with his son on the left._

''_Men of the Anderson family have attended Dalton for five generations. It's a school that has thought all of us meaning of unity, hard work and self-awareness. Dalton provides the kind of education every boy deserves, but sometimes is unable to get. My family believes that Dalton makes these boys into better man, and that's why we have kept this tradition of providing promising students with a full scholarship every year. These four young men have proved to us that they all are bright and also talented in either sports or arts.''_

_Burt put his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it. When Kurt looked at his dad, he saw him smiling and mouthing, ''I'm proud of you.'' Kurt smiled back but then quickly looked away, afraid that he would once again get too emotional and let his tears escape. Instead he looked at everyone sitting at the table; all eyes were trained on Mr. Anderson who was raising his glass for a toast. Everyone at the table followed his example (adults' glasses were filled with champagne, teenagers' with sparkling cider). _

''_To an amazing experiences, new friends and opportunities,'' Mr. Anderson said._

_Kurt took a sip then raised his head and finally noticed a pair of hazel eyes looking at him instead of the host._

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

''Kurt! Come on, Wes will torture us by putting little bamboo needles behind our nails if we're late,'' Jeff whined. The blond boy was sitting on Kurt's bed. He and Nick were waiting in Kurt's and Nick's dorm room for him because Kurt needed to change his shirt before their Warbler's meeting. There had been a small accident in his Chemistry class, so now his shirt was stained. At least it hadn't been an acid.

''Just so you know, we're not going to back you up. If Wes asks why we're late, we _will_ blame you,'' Nick informed him.

''Did I ask you to wait for me?'' Kurt snapped back.

''Did you ask us to go ahead without you?'' Nick countered.

''You're a big boy, I thought you realized that on your own,'' Kurt retorted, putting on his tie hurriedly.

''Is your shirt completely ruined?'' Jeff asked while he was leafing through a book he grabbed from Kurt's night stand.

''I don't really know. I will try to wash it, but I'll probably end up throwing it out anyways. I just consider myself lucky that it wasn't anything dangerous,'' Kurt said, inspecting his white shirt.

''You never did tell us how exactly it happened. It was Anderson's fault, wasn't it? Who else's could it really be, if someone had done something stupid?'' Nick asked. Talking crap about Blaine Anderson was one of Nick's favorite pastimes, just one of the reasons why Kurt got along so well with him.

''Of course it was,'' Kurt answered honestly. He didn't want to go in too many details, because there was no way he could fully explain what happened without admitting things he rather wouldn't. ''It was an accident. He wasn't careful and he spilled our experiment all over me. He's an idiot.''

It really had been an accident. It wasn't as innocent as he made it sound, Kurt wouldn't tell his friends about how Blaine had been rubbing his leg underneath the table. Blaine's hand had slowly moved up during class until it finally had reached Kurt's groin. Kurt panicked, knowing that someone might notice, and jumped back. The other boy had been startled by his sudden movements, and he had accidentally spilled their experiment on Kurt's clothes.

''That's proof that no money in the world can make you a normal human being. I think he probably did it on purpose too,'' Nick said.

''Probably. That does sound like something he would do,'' Jeff agreed with Nick.

''Guys, just forget about it. It's not the first time and I don't think it will be the last. He's not worth it,'' Kurt told them. ''I'm ready, so come on you two.''

All three boys walked outside in the hallway and Nick locked the door behind them. He asked, ''How did you actually get so lucky to share every one of your classes with the prince douchebag himself?''

''Don't know. Maybe I clubbed a lot of baby seals in my previous life and this is Karma's way of repaying me. That bitch!'' Kurt tried to joke.

* * *

><p><strong>9 months ago:<strong>

_Kurt was lying down on a bed. It was a bit bigger than his own Dalton bed because the owner of this one had a single room. The said owner of it was currently lying on top of him, straddling Kurt's legs. Both of their shirts were opened and Blaine was working on Kurt's chest, alternating between kissing and licking his skin._

''_I…I have to go. It's late and I have History first thing tomorrow. I want to revise before our 'Welcome back to school' test,'' Kurt said, annoyed by how breathless he sounded. _

''_It's not that late and I could definitely go for a round two. Don't go,'' Blaine mumbled against Kurt's skin, not lifting his head up. He started to suck on a patch of skin two inches above Kurt's left nipple, no doubt leaving a bruise behind. _

_Kurt came by Blaine's room that night after dinner. It had been a long time since their last meeting so their shirts were practically ripped open as soon as they were alone and behind locked doors. They fell on the bed, touching each other everywhere they could reach. It was almost embarrassing how quickly their grinding had led to a climax, but that's what nine days of pent up sexual energy did to them. They didn't even remove their pants and the stickiness in Kurt's underwear felt downright gross._

_Kurt pushed Blaine back by his shoulders and rolled away. He started to button up his shirt, obviously putting a stop to their activities. ''Nick will start to wonder where I am. I told him I'm going out for a walk around school grounds. He might go looking for me if I'm gone too long,'' Kurt reasoned._

_Blaine plopped down on the bed behind Kurt. He was lying down on his side, his shirt still open, pants unbuttoned and his hair was even more of a mess than usual. On his chest were three red scratches that Kurt's nails had left there just minutes ago. Blaine watched Kurt getting dressed, not saying a word. When Kurt was done with his shirt he tried to fix his hair, but it was hopeless. Blaine had grabbed the back Kurt's head so now it was a complete ruined, strands of brunette hair were standing in every direction._

_Blaine offered, ''Here, let me help.''_

_He reached out and tried to arrange Kurt's hair in something that didn't resemble chicken's ass but the other boy slapped his hands away. _

''_I got it,'' Kurt snapped back. He didn't like it when other's messed with his hair. The only reason why it was not perfect right now was because he had forgotten to stop Blaine in the heat of a moment. Usually he was much more careful than that. Kurt had a strict no scratches, no hickeys, no hair pulling policy. Nick regularly saw him shirtless while Kurt was getting dressed in their dorm room and it wasn't easy to hide marks. How many times could he use the 'I tripped and fell' or 'I just bruise easily' excuses? Still, Blaine either didn't care or he just left marks to piss Kurt off._

_Kurt put on his shoes and looked around to see, if he was forgetting anything. He hadn't, so he stood up and turned to face Blaine, who was still reclining on the bed and observing him. ''Do I look ok?'' he asked. Kurt could not leave this room looking like he just made out and dry humped someone for nearly an hour._

''_Yeah… Yeah, you're ok,'' Blaine assured him._

''_Ok then,'' he said. It was always strange, for some reason, to leave. Kurt never knew what to say. 'See you then', 'Goodnight', 'Bye', those kinds of phrases you usually said to your friends, but Kurt never really considered Blaine as his friend. In public they usually ended their conversations with 'Go to hell' or 'Fuck you'. Kurt could hug or kiss Blaine goodbye, it's not like Blaine would stop him, but of course he wouldn't. _

_Those kinds of things were for boyfriends._

_And they most definitely were _not_ boyfriends. _

_Kurt decided to just leave without any formal goodbyes, but the sound of Blaine's voice stopped him._

''_Be a doll and save me a seat,'' Blaine drawled._

''_What?'' Kurt asked, confused._

''_Save me a seat. Tomorrow. In History,'' Blaine slowly clarified in a patronizing tone._

''_You don't even take History with Swanson,'' he stated. Blaine didn't have the same History teacher, Kurt was 100% sure that Blaine had Miss Greenberg as his History teacher, Jeff was in the same class and he had mentioned how Blaine talked loudly in her class but always got away with it._

''_I do now,'' he told Kurt._

''_How come?'' Kurt questioned._

''_My father was somehow convinced that Swanson is a much better History teacher than Greenberg. He made a call and I was put in Swanson's class,'' he explained._

''_And may I ask who exactly convinced him?'' Kurt asked, although he already suspected that he knew the answer to that question. He _really_ hoped that he was wrong._

''_I did,'' Blaine confirmed, arrogant smirk adorning his lips. _

''_Anything else I should know?'' Kurt asked angrily._

_Blaine pushed himself in a sitting position, his back against the head board. Sometimes Kurt honestly couldn't remember why he kept coming back for more, but then he saw Blaine like this, disheveled and still sluggish from their meeting. He couldn't figure out how he could ever stop, it was an addiction. In this case, smoking would be less dangerous._

''_Well, it seems that you have a lot of really good teachers, so let's just say that we might be seeing a lot more of each other this year.''_

* * *

><p>Kurt, Jeff and Nick walked quickly to choir room. They were already late and they didn't want to stall anymore. And Kurt definitely did not want to give Blaine a reason to act like a smug bastard when they showed up late and Wes berated them.<p>

Everyone knew that Blaine and Kurt didn't get along. Most of the students just assumed that it was because of a rivalry, but no one knew the real reason. Most boys in Dalton liked Blaine or they at least admired or feared him. People knew that Blaine always threw the best parties, was fun to hang out with and his family had donated so much money that they practically owned Dalton already. So if sometimes he acted like an immature jerk, no one said anything. Teachers and students were quick to forget about every bad thing Blaine did.

At least Kurt could always count on his two best friends to always back him up when he and Blaine started to exchange insults again. Jeff, just like Kurt, was a scholarship student. Even in Dalton where everyone was dressed and treated the same, one could tell a difference between middle class boys and the kids whose dads owned the world. Guys like Blaine, Wes and David could afford to fly to Europe in their private jets during summer. They could afford to throw parties in LA during their winter break and invite every student at Dalton. People like Kurt and Jeff had problems even buying a plane ticket, so even if they wanted to, they could never afford to hang out with Blaine and his friends. Kurt only had his dad, and Jeff lived with his grandmother and grandfather.

Nick was not like Jeff and Kurt. Nick could be one of them, one of the rich kids; his father was a very successful architect and his mother came from old money. He even lived right next to Blaine. He attended the same kindergarten and elementary school Blaine and most of the guys from Dalton did, attended the same parties and was part of the same country club. When Kurt stayed over at Nick's house last summer, he noticed an old framed picture on the wall with Blaine and Nick hugging at Nick's fourth birthday party, so they must have been friends once. Nick's hatred for Blaine actually went back to the time when they were still just six years old. Kurt doubted that even they remembered how it started, 'who stole whose favorite toy' or 'who pushed who into mud during game of tag'. The reason didn't really matter, by now they both just kind of hated each other on principle.

''You're late,'' were the first words out of Wes' mouth as soon as Kurt, Nick and Jeff ran inside Warbler's practice room.

''Sorry,'' all three boys apologized in unison.

''I expect better from you. Because of your absence we all are losing practice time.''

''It was my fault,'' Kurt tried to take the blame. Wes could get a bit…_intense_ about practices because he was after all, the head of the council. If the Warblers didn't do well, Wes was responsible for it. Being the head of Warbler's council wasn't all just fun and nifty gavels.

Wes sighed with irritation as he looked at Kurt. ''Next time don't spend so much time fixing your hair or whatever it was you were doing. Priorities, Kurt. Remember that,'' he said and turned back to the rest of choir

Kurt, Jeff and Nick took it as their cue to find a place to sit.

''That went surprisingly well. He didn't even give you his infamous _'I disapprove of everything you are' _glare,'' Nick whispered in Kurt's ear after they sat down on the windowsill. There were no more empty seats on the couches, or more precisely there were no empty seats on the couches that weren't next to Blaine, but, if the choice was between sitting on the hard windowsill or with him, the windowsill won hands down.

It was always like that. While everyone else sat closely next to each other, Blaine practically had a couch for himself. People always flocked around him, but they also kept their distance, almost like they didn't dare to get too close to him.

Wes talked for more than 10 minutes about song selections, importance of practices and some other things that Kurt tuned out. It's not like he needed to hear _again_ how important their next competition was. Kurt knew that perfectly well. Singing was not just a hobby for him. Right now singing was the reason he had his scholarship but in the future, Kurt hoped that it could be his whole career.

After Wes' speech they stood up for a practice. As usual, Blaine stood right in the middle of front row. Nick loved to say that it was just because he's too short to stand anywhere else. Kurt stood on Blaine's left side and two rows behind him. Today they mostly concentrated on their choreography. Personally, Kurt could never figure out why they needed to practice their dance steps for nearly four hours a week. Anyone who knew how to count to four could repeat their moves.

''Next week we're going to start practicing our new song. Learn your parts during this weekend. Especially you Blaine,'' Wes said to Warblers before he dismissed them all.

''A Blaine solo! That's a fantastic idea! Something we haven't done before,'' Nick whispered in Kurt's ear, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

The Warblers started to walk out of the practice room, Nick and Jeff left before Kurt, leaving him to catch up. He grabbed his book bag and went to follow them, but someone grabbed Kurt's elbow.

''After dinner,'' a familiar voice whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt turned just in time to catch Blaine's eyes before he too left the room.

It was always like that. Blaine just showed up out of nowhere and told him the time when they could meet. The place was always the same, Blaine's dorm room. It wasn't an order, it was an invitation. Blaine let Kurt know that his doors will be open but Kurt could always stay away if he didn't want to go.

It was completely normal for Blaine and Kurt to have these small interactions; they've been sneaking around for almost for almost two years. That's why Kurt hated it, although he continued his day completely normally like nothing was out of ordinary, his heart still sped up a bit every time he thought about what he will be doing tonight.

After dinner, Kurt told Nick and Jeff that he was going out for a walk. It was his go to excuse. Nick and Jeff easily accepted that Kurt liked to take long walks so he can spend time alone and also so to exercise a bit.

It was partially true. He wasn't alone, but he did get a lot of good exercise. Just not in the way his friends imagined.

He walked down the hallway that led to Blaine's room. Everything was mostly quiet. A lot of the boys were either still eating or hanging out in common rooms. Kurt still carefully looked around before he knocked three times on Blaine's door.

He heard Blaine's voice calling, ''Door's open.''

When Kurt walked inside the room, he saw the other boy crouching on the floor and messing around with his mp3 player that sat underneath Blaine's desk. Blaine was flipping through songs quickly so Kurt guessed that he must be looking for something specific or just couldn't decide on something he liked.

Blaine stopped on a slow song Kurt didn't know and didn't care to listen to either. ''If I wanted to listen to random music, I could have stayed in my room and turned on a radio,'' Kurt snapped, angry that Blaine was wasting his time.

''Patience is a virtue,'' Blaine told him, grinning.

''Like you're one to teach me about virtues. Especially patience.''

Blaine stood up and came closer to him, his eyes alight with a predatory glint. ''No, I guess not.''

''Come on, let's get going,'' Kurt said and started to unbutton his blazer. ''Nick has been asking more and more questions lately about where exactly I disappear to.''

''Hey, I told you, no mentioning that idiot in my room,'' Blaine said as he slid his hands around Kurt's waist and helped him to push his blazer down Kurt's arms. ''Just a flash of his ugly face in my imagination is enough to damper the mood.''

''Awhhh,'' Kurt cooed sarcastically. ''Is someone being a petty asshole again?'' he asked in baby voice. He unbuttoned his shirt but didn't pull it down just yet. Kurt hated to be the only naked or half-naked one in the room, so he pulled Blaine closer and started to unbutton his blazer.

''Whatever. You're not moving fast enough,'' Blaine told him. The curly haired teenager pushed Kurt's hands away and started to unbutton his own blazer and shirt. Kurt moved to bed, slipped off the shirt, undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants. Before he could remove his own boxer briefs, Kurt felt Blaine's body pressed against his back. Blaine was already completely naked, what with the fact that he usually went commando anyways.

Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's hipbones and his lips were brushing against the back of Kurt's neck. ''You smell differently,'' Blaine noted in a husky voice.

''I ran out of lotion and couldn't find my favorite so I had to buy a different one. It's supposed to smell like chamomile,'' Kurt explained, his voice just as breathless as Blaine's.

''I like it,'' Blaine said, his hands slipping inside Kurt's underwear.

Kurt's breath hitched. ''Then I probably won't buy it again,'' he said weakly. As nice as Blaine's hand felt on him, this was not what he came here for tonight.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled his hand away. He got on the bed and faced the other boy. His hands went to pull down his own underwear, but Blaine stopped him again.

Kurt never could figure out why Blaine liked to undress him so much. Blaine's hands peeled off the taller boy's tight boxer briefs that were already tented. After he pulled Kurt's underwear completely off, Blaine slowly starts to move his hands up again, running them languidly over Kurt's legs. He pressed small kisses on Kurt's feet, his calves, knees and thighs, long fingers grazing against back of the knee joints, tickling him.

Kurt sighed in annoyance. ''Come on, stop that,'' Kurt said and pulled away. They didn't have time for this. He opened a drawer in Blaine's bedside table and pulled out lube and condoms.

Kurt held them out for Blaine who was still kneeling by the bed and watching Kurt. ''Top or bottom?'' he asked.

''I want to finger you,'' was Blaine's simple answer. Kurt gave him the bottle of lube, threw condoms down on the bed and leaned back on the bed.

Kurt shut his eyes and didn't even open them when he felt something slippery and wet sliding against his anus. He didn't have to look to know that Blaine was pressing a lube smeared finger against the same place that his dick would be sliding into. Said finger slid completely inside of him and Kurt couldn't stop himself from the sharp intake of breath that followed it. The lube was a bit too cold for his liking, but it wasn't bad.

Kurt felt the slow stretch as Blaine moved one finger in and out of him. He licked his slightly dry lips, parting them and gasping softly when Blaine pressed against his inner walls. After a moment, when Blaine still hadn't added another finger, Kurt opened his eyes to glare down at him. ''I'm not a virgin. Get on with it, Anderson,'' Kurt urged.

Blaine, whose eyes had been previously firmly fixed on where his one finger was moving in and out of Kurt's tight ass, looked up and smirked at the other boy. He slowly added another finger, pulling them in and out, twisting his arm on every out motion, just the way Kurt loved it.

''You're wrong,'' Blaine stated out of the blue.

''Ughh,'' Kurt groaned. He was not in the mood for talking right now, not with his ass stretching so pleasantly against Blaine's two fingers. ''Wrong about what?''

''I may not be virtuous, but I'm very patient,'' Blaine told him, adding the third finger, using a little bit more force to push all three of them in Kurt's tight ass.

''_Blaine,_'' Kurt moaned. He felt so open and ready. Kurt grabbed one of the condoms from bed and threw it at Blaine. He felt Blaine withdrawing his fingers in order to put on the condom. Kurt always hated the feeling of his ass closing up at this point, so he reached down and pushed two of his own dry fingers inside himself.

Blaine fumbled with condom for a moment because he couldn't open it with lube slick fingers. He just wanted to tear the package open with his teeth, but Kurt didn't like it when he did that. _''The manual says not to do that! You could rip it with your teeth,''_ Kurt had berated him on a night much like this one more than a year ago.

The fact that Kurt was lying in front of him, spread out and leisurely fingering himself with two fingers, didn't help Blaine's concentration either.

When he finally had the condom on, he got up on bed and leaned over Kurt. He grabbed both of Kurt's legs and pressed them back. He then moved forward, taking his erection in his hand and pressing it against Kurt's entrance. He pushed through the ring of muscles fairly easily. Kurt let out a loud moan when he felt Blaine filling him. Kurt had never been with another guy, but he couldn't imagine that anyone else could feel as good as Blaine inside him – he fit perfectly.

Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss against Kurt's protruding collar bone. He raised his hips, still keeping himself in the position that he was currently in. He dropped his hips in a shallow thrust, moving slowly.

Kurt just laid back and enjoyed Blaine's movements for a moment. Slow love song type of music was still playing in the background. The male singer was singing something about how _'maybe his animals were living in her zoo and maybe he was in love with her'_. Kurt realized that Blaine was moving his hips in the same languid rhythm of the song and that was just not working for him. Why couldn't have Blaine put on Lady GaGa's ''Teeth''? That's the kind of song Kurt wanted to be fucked to.

Kurt started to trust his hips up against Blaine, fucking himself on Blaine's dick and picking up their tempo. ''Kurt'' Blaine growled in warning. Blaine was trying to slow them down.

''Fuck me, Anderson,'' Kurt ordered, surprised at how husky his voice came out. ''Give me what I came here for.''

Blaine growled and grabbed both of Kurt's legs. He pulled them up and spread them far apart, never taking his eyes off of Kurt as he did so. "Keep them like this,'' he commanded. Blaine began to thrust rapidly, pushing his entire dick inside Kurt with harsh trusts.

Kurt leaned his head back, his neck arching, and let out a loud moan. ''Yes,'' he breathed out.

Kurt's legs and stomach were cramping from position he was in, but he didn't care. Blaine was fucking him do good. Fast and hard – just the way he liked. ''Oh yeah. Ughhh. Yes. Fuck. Fuck me,'' he moaned and cursed, still trying to remain somewhat quiet. His eyes were closed, his mouth open wide, breathing in heavily. He wrapped his own hand against his erection the best he could and pumped himself with fast movement, matching Blaine's rhythm.

Sweat was dripping from Blaine's forehead and his muscles were aching from exertion. He leaned down and kissed Kurt – their first kiss tonight. Blaine's lips kept brushing against Kurt's but the paler boy was too preoccupied to kiss back properly, small moans and groans falling from his lips.

''You have no idea how patient I am,'' Blaine randomly whispered against Kurt's cheek.

''Yes. Oh, fuck. Harder. So close,'' Kurt moaned, completely taken by movements of Blaine's hips.

Blaine picked up even more speed, his thrusts were almost brutal, just the way Kurt loved them.

''Ohh. Ughh. Ohh, FUCK!'' Kurt shouted and came. Blaine kept on thrusting all through Kurt's orgasm, prolonging it.

When Kurt came down from his cloud nine, he still felt Blaine hard and pumping inside him. Blaine's tempo had once again decreased.

''Want me to blow you?'' Kurt asked.

Blaine stared at him. ''What?''

''You will take forever to get off like this and I don't have all night. Also my ass is kinda sensitive.''

''Oh, right,'' Blaine said, realizing that this probably didn't feel too comfortable for Kurt anymore. His hips stilled completely.

''Come on then,'' Kurt told him and pushed against Blaine's shoulders, making him pull out of his sore ass. Blaine leaned back to on the bed as Kurt knelt over him. ''You could fuck my mouth, if you stood up and I laid down on the bed.''

''No, this is fine,'' Blaine told him.

''Suit yourself'' Kurt told him, pulled the condom off and put Blaine's dick in his mouth. He sucked strongly, wrapping his hand around the base of Blaine's cock and twisting it in rhythm with his bobbing mouth.

Blaine reached out to put his hands in Kurt's hair, but before he did, Kurt slapped his hand away, so Blaine twisted his hands in sheets instead. It didn't take long before he too came with a shout. ''Kurt!''

Kurt leaned back and wiped his mouth off with a back of his hand. He was already off the bed and was getting dressed before Blaine came down from his high.

''You're going?'' Blaine asked.

''Yeah,'' Kurt answered nonchalantly pulling on his shirt and buttoning it back up.

''Okay,'' Blaine whispered. He watched as Kurt got dressed and ready to leave. ''Want me to check the hallway?''

''Nah, it should be alright. It's still early.'' Kurt told him, letting Blaine bask in the afterglow.

''We were kind of loud,'' Blaine mussed.

Kurt scoffed. He bent down to put on his shoes, then stood up and walked towards doors. ''Don't worry. We weren't_ that_ loud. You're precious straight boy status is safe. Daddy doesn't know,'' Kurt mocked. Talking about this always got him angry and defensive.

Kurt opened the door quietly, leaned out to check if no one was around. The hallway was empty, so he left.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beted by <strong>tillthetearsstopfalling. <strong>****

**~5300 words – ~2500 are smut. No regrets, just love. (And lots of it) I promised to some people that I will write more of this, so I had to do it. It's not my fault, they made me!**

**I sat down with my laptop and this…happened. Not what I originally planned to write, but it'll do for now. Going to bed now (it's 2AM already?), hopefully I will wake up to your reviews tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer thingy: Don't own anything, but there's no point of suing me anyways. All I have is change in my wallet and four eggs, one tomato and a box of frozen meat dumplings. You probably don't want them anyways. And if you do, I will fight till death for those with you – I'm a starving student. We're vicious when it comes to food. **

**Also the song Kurt hears is ''Maybe'' by the band called Brainstorm. **

**REVIEWING is good for nerves. That is, my nerves, because, if you don't, I will end up spending a lot of time biting my nails, worrying whether or not you like it. So even if you don't, let me know. **


	3. Draw The Line At

**No Sleep for the Restless**

**by LivAndLetDie**

**Chapter 3**

''Ok, what the hell is this?'' Jeff asked, picking up yet another piece of vegetable from his casserole and inspecting it carefully.

Nick looked over the blackish piece Jeff held up and answered him after a moment, ''Looks like an eggplant.''

''Oh,'' Jeff said. He carefully nibbled on the corner of the vegetable and frowned after he tasted it. ''Eww. Yeah, no way I'm eating it. Kurt, do you want them?'

Jeff looked over at Kurt, who was sitting across the table from Nick, but the other boy was just staring at his own dish and chewing slowly, lost in thoughts.

''Kurt,'' Nick called out louder and then softly kicked Kurt's leg under the table to gain his attention. Kurt's head snapped up at the contact and he looked like he just now noticed the conversation between his friends.

''What?'' Kurt asked, not knowing why Jeff was pushing a fork with a piece of aubergine on it towards him.

''Do you want them? Nick thinks they're eggplants, I think that it doesn't matter what it is, because it's disgusting. You usually like weird foods,'' Jeff asked.

''Not weird – healthy,'' Kurt told him, knowing that it didn't matter what he said. He had been trying to teach Jeff and Nick about importance of healthy meals and how bad snacking were for them, but for two years he had made no success. ''Sure. Put them on my plate.''

''Thank you so much,'' Jeff thanked and started to push his food around, trying to pick out all blackish vegetable pieces.

Nick laughed, watching Jeff. ''They are not that bad. Everyone pays enough money for this food to guarantee that cooks do their job well. In fact, more than _well_. I heard that the guy, who's in charge right now, used to own a restaurant in France or something.''

''France? That would explain why it tastes so bad – there are probably some frog bits or goose livers in it too. I'm starting to miss public school's 'fries with _mysterious_ meat' menu.'' Jeff grumbled pushing his plate father away from himself. ''And, technically speaking, _I'm_ not paying for it. And I certainly won't be losing any sleep over wasting Andersons' money by not refusing to stuff myself with whatever this is.''

Nick jokingly made a shocked face. ''Shame on you! What would Mrs. Anderson do, if she could hear you right now?''

''She would probably be bawling her eyes out over Jeff's wastefulness in her Southern Europe ten bedroom manor and wiping her teary eyes in white tiger fur coats,'' Kurt guessed.

''Wrong. She would never spend her white tiger furs on some deadbeat good for nothing loser like him. Fur coats, made from endangered species, are saved for important people,'' came a voice from behind Kurt. He could hear people talking loudly in cafeteria all around them, but suddenly they combined together couldn't blot out his heart beat pounding in his ears.

Kurt turned around swiftly in his chair and saw that Blaine and Wes had been standing right behind them, while he and his friends had been joking about Blaine's mother.

''Yeah? And who would be these ''important people''?'' Nick asked, angered by Blaine's comment about Jeff. ''Surely you could not mean yourself since she most likely hasn't even talked you in more than a month. Or three.''

''Don't overload your bird brain with thoughts about me or my family, Nicky,'' Blaine shot back harshly.

''Boys, please,'' Wes interrupted them before Blaine and Nick got into another one of their word exchanges. ''We didn't come here to act like kindergarteners.''

''Then why did you come?'' Jeff asked warily.

''As you all should know by now, Blaine is having his annual end of the year party at his house this weekend,'' Wes said, making an eye contact with all three of them, but his eyes stayed the longest on Kurt. ''We're also combining it with official Warbler's business so your attendance is mandatory.''

''Oh gee, a party! And we're forced to go!'' Nick exclaimed sarcastically trying to sound excited about it. ''I would love to, but I have this other thing planned already, you see. I was planning to watch these two snails in my back yard racing that weekend, and since I prefer that over going to Anderson's party, I just can't. Loved to, but can't.''

''Which part of ''official Warbler's business'' you couldn't comprehend? We can help you out, if words with more than one syllable are too much for you,'' Blaine asked somewhat impatiently.

''Yeah right,'' Jeff spoke up. ''Official Warbler's business during the end of the year party? Will David keep track of people playing beer pong by writing everything down in official minutes?''

''You should know about this, if you read invitation Blaine sent out to everyone last week,'' Wes argued.

''I don't check my e-mail that often,'' Jeff explained.

''I blocked shit he sends long time ago,'' Nick said, scowling at Blaine. To be fair, Nick did have a good reason to do so – last year there was an _accident _were Blaine signed Nick's e-mail address up at questionable web pages, that spammed his e-mail with messages like _''Not happy with the size of your cock? New ''HungPump2000'' can help you!'' _and fetish porn advertisements.

''I…me to,'' Kurt, who had stayed silent until now, agreed with Nick, although that wasn't true. This whole situation was making him very uncomfortable.

What was this? Blaine couldn't make Kurt to come to his stupid party, so he enlisted Wes to force him? And why did Blaine want him there anyways? Blaine will spend most of his night getting drunk and playing the perfect host. Kurt will probably find somewhere quiet to chill with Jeff and Nick – last time it was the balcony, the time before that it was basement - and they will end up leaving as soon as possible, meaning, as soon as Wes has one drink and, being lightweight that he is, completely forgets about ''official Warbler business''. It's not like it mattered whether or not Kurt was there.

''We're going to officially say goodbye to senior Warbler's and an announcement will be made about the new council. All Warblers will be there. Including you,'' Wes said in a tone that left no room for argument, and he once again said it while looking right into Kurt's eyes.

''Whatever,'' Nick grumbled.

''So nice to hear that,'' Blaine shot back, clearly _ecstatic_ about Nick being invited to his house. Wes and Blaine turned around and went back to their usual table that was right in the middle of the school. Kurt sometimes watched them eating breakfast, lunch or dinner there. It was a big table – eight people could eat by it comfortably – but usually it was just Blaine, Wes and David. Other people joined them from time to time, but usually it was a onetime thing.

Kurt, Jeff and Nick also sat alone, but they at least talked, laughed and sometimes, like today, exchanged with foods. On the other hand, Blaine and his group made their meals look downright depressing. Or at least Kurt saw it that way. Sitting in the centre of the room, seeing everyone and for everyone to see, they almost never talked. Usually Wes and Blaine ate while doing something simultaneously on their phones or iPads. David ate quickly and left as soon as he was done. Kurt knew that, despite how it may look, the three boys were good friends since they were just toddlers, but they were so introvert that sometimes it was hard to believe it.

But they truly were each other's encouragers, supporters and secret keepers.

* * *

><p>''Oh, come on! I'll give you my ''Rancho Relaxo'' and ''Sleepy Night Inn'' and you could consider it a paid debt,'' Jeff pleaded.<p>

''No way. Kurt has ''Ye Old Night Inn'' and I'm not getting it from him, so what's the point? Pay up, Sterling,'' Nick shot back.

''This game stopped being fun long time ago,'' Jeff grumbled, sorting through his bills of fake Simpson's edition monopoly money.

Kurt sat reclined against the side of his bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. ''I'm pretty sure that this game stopped being fun when you became a sore loser about 10 minutes ago, after you stepped on my ''Burns Manor''.''

''Ok, whatever. It's just because I was forced to play with the three-eyed fish instead of my lucky Kang figurine,'' Jeff argued, glaring at Nick, who had grabbed the alien/octopus pewter token before Jeff could.

''Don't blame Blinky on the fact that you can't plan things ahead. You just don't appreciate his awesomeness,'' Kurt reprimanded Jeff. Blinky, the three-eyed fish, was his second favorite token, coming second only to Santa's Little Helper.

'I'm falling asleep anyways. Unless one of you offers to carry me back to my room, if I fall asleep, I'm going,'' Jeff said and stood up, dusting leftover crumbs from potato chips off his pants. If Kurt hadn't been so damn contain sitting on the floor, he would force Jeff _lick_ them up for daring to mess up his room when he cleaned everything just yesterday. ''You, losers, can spend the rest of the night playing monopoly. I'm going.''

''And there he goes, as the epitome of a cool guy, alone in the dark hallways,'' Nick teased.

''Back to his room he goes, to fall asleep before midnight, snuggling with his plushy panda,'' Kurt continued. ''Your coolness is just so overpowering.''

Both Kurt and Nick received a one finger salute from Jeff, before he went back to his own room.

They both laughed about Jeff's dramatic exit. Kurt had to catch his breath before he said to Nick ''His adorable pouting is always pretty fierce, but the hair flip was something new.''

''A sassy guy, he is,'' Nick agreed, still smiling. ''Are you admitting defeat and calling it a night too?''

''Admitting defeat? Do you even know who are you talking to? A couple more laps and you will be bankrupt. Face the facts – I have hotels on two of the most expensive properties.''

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice your hotels, because I was too busy building my own,'' Nick teased. ''Besides, I prefer earning things the honest way.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about,'' Kurt said in a cool and detached voice.

''Really? So you somehow took out of bank twice the amount of money you had to after almost every lap without noticing what you were doing?'' Nick asked.

Kurt was speechless for a moment, shocked that Nick had caught him cheating. ''Why you didn't say anything, if you knew?''

Nick shrugged. ''Didn't feel like ratting you out,'' he simply stated, really not explaining anything.

''If you're not cheating, you're not trying hard enough,'' Kurt said, making excuses for his actions.

Nick laughed, ''Says the guy who has panic attacks when he just thinks about copying something word for word from internet, while writing a paper for school.''

''That's different – it's Dalton. I can't get expelled,'' Kurt argued. ''But when it comes to a game, in which I'm represented as a racing dog, playing against a fish and an alien, then the gloves come off. Fear me, because I will take all of your fake and weirdly colored money.''

''A real life Mr. Burns, aren't you?'' Nick teased.

''With better hair, but less toned arms,'' Kurt joked back.

''Your arms are fine,'' Nick disagreed.

Their comfortable conversation was interrupted by a single _ping_ coming from Kurt's phone. Kurt had to reach back behind him for the device, because he had previously left it to charge on his nightstand. _1 new message_ flashed on his screen. He unlocked his phone only to see that it was a message from Andy Blahnik aka Blaine Anderson. Since the beginning of their secret relationship Kurt had used Andy as a sort of a code name for Blaine, in case Nick or Jeff ever saw his phone. Some people might call it paranoia, but Kurt just saw it as a necessary precaution. He always deleted text and phone call records, even though neither Nick nor Jeff used his phone with or without his permission, and Blaine's phone number was saved under Andy's name.

The message was short and simple – _''what are you doing?''_

Kurt typed a quick message back _(''Hanging out with Nick in our room'')_ and paid half of his attention to the conversation with Nick. ''If I'm Mr. Burns, that would probably make you Mr. Smithers?''

''You wish,'' Nick laughed.

''A personal, madly-in-love-with-you gay lackey who is willing to do anything and everything to make you happy? Who wouldn't want that?'' Kurt asked. His phone once again lighted up just a few seconds later.

''I wouldn't but you definitely would,'' Nick told him. (_''Ditch him and come over''_ read the message from Blaine.)

(_''I can't,''_ was Kurt's simple answer.) ''Are you calling me a people user?'' he asked, trying to sound offended. No matter how many slurs had been thrown at him about being a girl, he was not – Kurt's inability to concentrate his thoughts on more than one thing at a time clearly proved that.

''Nope, I'm just calling you high maintenance.''

(Blaine's instant reply was, _''Yes, you can. Just tell him to fuck off.''_)

(_''Like that's something I would ever say to him.''_)

(_''I want to fuck you into the floor.''_)

''Who are you texting with?'' Nick asked.

''Just Finn. He's having problems with Rachel. Again'' Kurt lied without hesitation. Sometimes Kurt thought that he's so amazing at telling convincing lies and half-truths that he could write a book and read seminars about this topic. Other times he remembered an innocent 5 year old boy whose mommy told him that for every good reason to tell a lie, there's even a better one to tell the truth. But he's been finding a lot of really amazing reasons to lie lately. ''Honestly, when did I became an expert of straight high school romances?'' he asked Nick.

(Another message from Blaine came before Kurt could even think of something to write back. _''I want to take you so hard you have to bite down on something to stop yourself from waking the whole floor up. I could offer you my shoulder for that purpose.'' _)

And with what really Kurt was supposed to answer to that? This came as something completely out of the blue for him. This was the first time Blaine had sent him a text message like that.

Nick laughed and reclines back on the floor, rubbing his eyes. Maybe he was feeling sleepy? ''Ugh. Those two have more problems anyone I know. Usually people who are that dysfunctional together just do themselves a favor and call it quits.'' So not sleepy – more like frustrated by Finchel even if he didn't know them at all. Kurt had to stop talking about his step brother's personal lives with his friends.

(_''I want to tease you until you're sobbing for a release''_)

''I guess that's love for you,'' Kurt said. ''Or feeling induced by teenage hormones and general stupidity that some people mistake for love.''

''Ever the cynic,'' Nick stated, looking up at Kurt with sleepy eyes.

''Says the guy who talked about calling quits in dysfunctional relationships just seconds ago,'' Kurt reminded his friend.

''Hey, don't paint it so black or white. I said nothing about not believing in love,'' Nick defended himself. ''Love is real, no matter at what age. But relationships shouldn't be that messy. Partners should be comforting, give their support, trust and care for each other no matter what. Friendship and compassion should come before everything else.''

(_''I want to tie you to a bedpost and keep you high strung until you're begging for me.'' _)

''Well, well. Someone a secret romantic?'' Kurt asked teasingly.

''Not a secret romantic. You just haven't noticed before,'' Nick said looking at him with his hazel eyes.

(_''Begging for me to take you. Begging for me to do things to you only I can''_)

The fuck was wrong with Blaine tonight? Usually their conversations were short and straight to the point. Usually Blaine sent him a message asking 'want to fuck?' and Kurt sent back a short 'Yes/No' answer. Their _relationship_ was based on the fact that they got together and got each other off. There was no need for sexting or phone sex. However, tonight Blaine was way out of lines of what was acceptable for them and what was not. ''Guess you learn something new every day.''

Nick laid on their floor looking at ceiling quietly, so Kurt used this moment to finally send a message back to Blaine. It read, _''Stop. I'm not coming over tonight.''_

''We should probably end this game and go to sleep. It's late,'' Nick said, motioning with his hand to the game of monopoly between them.

''You don't want to play anymore?'' Kurt asked.

(_''You could be cuming all over your stomach only for me to lick it all up when you're spent. And then I would make you cum again only this time directly in my mouth, so not a drop is wasted''_)

Kurt quickly typed _''It's too late''_ and sent a reply, before he dropped his phone back on his nightstand. It would be hard to explain to Nick why a conversation about his step brother's girlfriend was giving him an erection.

Nick yawned. ''Yeah, I'm risking falling asleep right here on the floor.''

''HA,'' Kurt yelled in a loud voice. ''You give up so that automatically makes me the winner. I beat you. I win, you lose. Who's the king of monopoly? Who is?'' Kurt jokingly boasted, electing a laugh from Nick.

''That is such a Mr. Burns thing to say,'' Nick teased.

''Don't be a hater, just because I beat you fair and square.''

''You cheated all the time!'' Nick accused.

''Then you should have said something about it all those times,'' Kurt rationalized.

''Yeah, I should have,'' Nick agreed. ''But you just look so adorable when you think that you're hiding a secret and getting away with it. Like a gleeful kitten who has shredded his owners fluffy slippers.''

''And for that,'' Kurt said, getting up and grabbing his bag of toiletries, ''you're packing the game up on your own while I head to the showers.''

''You're a mean one, Mr. Burns,'' Nick whined, not getting up from his questionably comfortable position on the floor.

Kurt closed the doors quietly behind him, trying to make as little noise as possible. It was way past midnight already and most rooms were completely quiet – it was a school day tomorrow. Walking on his tiptoes might be a bit of an overkill, but keeping quiet at this time was just the common courtesy.

He walked down the hallway – Kurt's and Nick's room just so happened to be almost the longest possible distance away from bathroom's – guiding himself and using the moonlight as his only source of light.

Kurt stopped before he reached his destination. He stood outside the room 206; listening to the soft, melodic music he could make out coming from behind the door.

Figures the Blaine wouldn't really care about keeping quiet after lights out.

He could see a soft light glowing from underneath the door. Blaine must still be up, but that was not his ceiling lamp. That soft, orange glow came from the smaller lamp that stood on his nightstand. He was probably reclining on his bed, reading one of his weird sci-fi books that Kurt always saw standing in a pile next to his bed. Or maybe he was listening to the music – stretched out on the bed, his eyes closed, legs crossed at the ankles. His left leg over his right.

It would be so easy to just knock on his doors. Kurt could slip inside his room unnoticed and make Blaine put his money where mouth was – or, in this case, put his actual mouth – lips, tongue and teeth - where mouth was. He could show Blaine that he was not the one for begging.

Crawling over his reclined body on the bed, straddling his hips. Pressing down where Blaine wanted him to with slow, teasing movements. Scratching his nails across Blaine's chest, pinning him down. Making him bite his lip in ecstasy. Moan for release. Whimper for him – for Kurt.

His hand had almost knocked on the door, before his brain made any rational thoughts. He couldn't. He shouldn't.

Tonight Kurt will walk by Blaine's room and head to the bathroom. He will get in the shower, beating off and climaxing embarrassingly quickly. He will go back to his room, only to fink Nick sound asleep on the floor, thus spending about 5 minutes trying to get his friend up and on his bed, exhausting himself completely in the process and bumping into Pavarotti's cage. He will get in his own bed at nearly 2 AM in the morning, falling asleep almost instantly.

Only to wake tomorrow and start this cat and mouse game with Blaine all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>As always - I make the weirdest writing choices. Lot of references to Simpson's in this chapter. If you don't know who Mr. Burns or Mr. Smithers are – shame on you! Go stand in the corner and think about what you have (or haven't) done.<strong>

**Warblers' piping is red**

**And blazers are blue**

**I wrote something**

**So leave a REVIEW**


End file.
